1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in grain handling devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an auger casing for conveying materials such as utilized in combination with a grain cart in the harvesting of grains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the harvesting of grain it is the present day practice to utilize grain carts which are towed across or along a field by a suitable vehicle and which move in side-by-side relation to the usual thresher for receiving the grain therefrom. The grain cart usually has a capacity several times as great as the thresher and when the cart is filled with grain, the cart is usually towed or moved to a storage site where the grain is removed from the cart by an auger means for discharge through the usual auger casing. The grain chute normally remains in an upright position during transporting of the cart across the field, and the chute "wiggle-waggles" a considerable amount as the cart moves over the rough terrain of the field. As a consequence it is desirable to fold the auger casing or "break" the casing at some point along the length thereof for folding into a position against the cart when the casing is not in use for discharging grain therethrough. There are many presently available devices for folding and unfolding casings of this kind, and they generally comprise a hydraulic cylinder operably secured between the two parts of the chute whereby contraction of the piston rod into the cylinder folds the outer chute section downwardly into a position substantially adjacent the inner or lower casing section, and extension of the rod from the cylinder extends the casing for a substantially axially aligned position between the two chute sections. One particular disadvantage of these sectional or foldable casings resides in the fact that the joint therebetween bounces, or alternately opens and shuts, causing undue wear at the joint for decreasing the useful life of the casing. Locking means have been devised for solving this problem, such as those shown in the Maxon, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,997, issued Apr. 7, 1959, and entitled "Dump Truck for Concrete and Other Semi-Liquid Material"; the Davidow U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,793, issued Dec. 29, 1970, and entitled "Mounting Mechanism for Augar"; the Howell et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,359, issued Mar. 20, 1973, and entitled "Unloader Tube Latching Mechanism"; the Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,101, issued Nov. 6, 1973, and entitled "Unloading Boom for Material Handling Vehicle"; and the Schrag et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,906, issued Aug. 30, 1977, and entitled "Multiple Round Bale Mover". Whereas these prior patents show latching means for holding the two sections of a conveyor chute or casing apparatus together, they are somewhat cumbersome and expensive, and in addition, they do not solve still another problem in that the conveyors normally utilized with the grain carts contain a centrally disposed auger extending longitudinally therethrough. Of course, the auger mechanism must also be provided with a joint along the length thereof, and when the two casing sections are moved to the extended position or longitudinally aligned position therebetween the two auger sections may not be in a driving alignment, and this may preclude a complete closing of the joint between the two casing sections.